


Harder to Put Things Together

by bryndenn



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Multiple, Rating for later chapters, Spoilers through Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-21 14:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryndenn/pseuds/bryndenn
Summary: Boys are dumb.That was the only possible explanation that Angelica could come up with for why Josh and Wesley were being so fucking stubborn about the whole thing.
Relationships: Josh Wheeler/Wesley Fists
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	1. Angelica

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write for a new fandom like I need a goddamn hole in my head, but this one won't leave me alone. Let me know if it's something I should keep working on.

Boys are dumb.

That was the only possible explanation that Angelica could come up with for why Josh and Wesley were being so fucking stubborn about the whole thing.

Josh was an enigma, and Angelica liked solving mysteries. She’d been watching him closely ever since the first time he babysat her. In a lot of cases, he was a standard, stupid, teenage boy. But there were flashes of something else, something deep-down exceptional. And since Angelica was more deep-down exceptional than almost anyone else she’d met, she noticed it in him right away.

There was a streak of sensitivity to Josh. Most girls her age would have used this knowledge to develop their own crush on him, but Angelica wasn’t so trite as that. Josh needed an outlet. He needed someone to nurture that sensitivity, to meet it with their own.

And that someone sure as shit wasn’t Sam Dean.

Angelica had plenty of time to observe Sam while she wheeled around the high school peddling her slime. Sam put up a pretty good front. Even Angelica had to admit that.

But, deep down, there was an emptiness to Sam.

At first, Angelica almost admired the emptiness. Think of how much easier life would be if you didn’t actually care deeply about anything or anyone? Sociopathy would be a goddamn gift, Angelica thought. She was fucking tired of her own emotions already, and she had a whole lifetime to put up with the damn things.

It would be nice to not really give a shit.

Sam put on a good face; Angelica had to admit that. People thought she was empathetic and deep. Josh most of all. Angelica could see the admiration he wore for Sam written all over his face. She spoke to that secret sensitive streak inside him.

Well, he thought she did. But Angelica knew better. Someone like Sam wouldn’t ever give Josh what he needed.

Angelica liked Wesley right away. He was open about himself in a way that she appreciated, and he wore his samurai nerdiness with pride. Angelica thought that the two of them and Josh would make a formidable team. Her smarts, Josh’s survival instincts, and Wesley’s skills with a sword? 

They could take on damn near anyone. Or at least make a solid plan for retreat.

Josh’s tough-guy act was so flimsy that Angelica resisted the urge to roll her eyes every time he fronted. He wasn’t going to leave her alone, no matter what he said.

And he sure as hell wasn’t going to leave Wesley.

Angelica noticed the tension between them almost immediately. Even when Josh was bitching at Wesley for being an asshole back at school, she noticed that his eyes flicked to Wesley’s lips just a little bit too often for a guy who was totally straight.

Wesley was less stealthy. I mean, who checks out someone’s ass while under siege?

The tension just got worse. Nothing overt, but there was an icky feeling in the air whenever the two of them were in close proximity that made Angelica want to make gagging noises. They were so clearly nuts for each other, and they either wouldn’t acknowledge it (Josh) or refused to act on it (Wesley).

So she decided that she was going to have to do something about it.

“Get over here, fuckwad,” she said, dragging Wesley by his sleeve.

“Jeez, Angelica, cut it out!” he said, pulling himself away. “What do you want?”

“Just kiss him already.”

Wesley’s eyes got wide for a moment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit you don’t. Josh may be clueless, but I’m not.”

He opened his mouth and then closed it again. She saw something change in his eyes--it was just a moment, but it seemed to decide something for him. “It’s not that easy.”

“Um, yes it is. You want him. He wants you. Just go for it. All this tension is driving me insane.”

Wesley shook his head. “There’s… well, there’s this other guy. It’s complicated.”

She snorted. “Yeah, in case you haven’t noticed our whole lives are complicated. Who cares what was going on before?”

“Besides,” Wesley said stubbornly, “Josh isn’t gay.”

“Yeah, sure,” Angelica said, wrinkling her nose at him. “Are you really that dumb?”

“Sam Dean,” Wesley said, as if that was enough to end the argument.

“Ever heard of bisexuality?” Angelica retorted. “It doesn’t have to be either/or.”

“I’m not having this conversation with a ten-year-old,” Wesley said. 

“Suit yourself,” she said with a shrug. “But if you don’t do something about it soon, I might be forced to talk to Josh about it.”

“You wouldn’t,” Wesley said.

She laughed in his face. Clearly he didn’t know her very well yet. He’d learn. 


	2. Wesley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It appears that this is going to be written in short chapters. The story is just happening that way.

For Angelica’s sake, it was a good thing that Wesley practiced pacifism.

Although he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to control his tongue if she started in on the Josh thing again. Because it was ridiculous. There’s no way that Josh would have any interest in Wesley. 

He couldn’t believe he was even wasting his time on thinking about it.

When Josh had transferred, Wesley had quickly determined where Josh belonged in the social pecking order of the school. He was cute, but he was weak. Just more fodder for the jocks’ entertainment. Even dating Sam Dean couldn’t improve Josh’s social status. He might very well be a blip on the radar, and he’d probably be out of Sam’s life as quickly as he’d arrived.

Seriously cute, though. Wesley might lie to Angelica, but he knew damn well that he’d jerked off to the thought of Josh once or twice.

He had the thing with Turbo, though, and that felt like it might turn into something real, even if they both had to keep it quiet. Wesley knew there was more there than the star football persona that Turbo adopted. There was a vulnerability that Wesley couldn’t get enough of. 

Until he did.

After the bomb hit, things were mostly the same for a while. The Jocks were used to discipline, to routine, to listening to a central authority figure. And who better than Turbo to step into that role? Even with his limited ability to speak, Turbo was a force to be reckoned with. And Mona stepped into the role of second-in-command, so Wesley didn’t have to. He was ok with that. Being in charge of people other than yourself could be a real pain in the ass.

But things went from almost-normal to bad to worse in record time. The sacrifices for fun had started, and Wesley couldn’t get behind that. There was a big difference between pushing kids around in the hallways and feeding them to the Ghoulies.

And Turbo just kept getting more and more possessive. At first, Wesley was flattered that Turbo was so protective, but it really started to cross the line. After Turbo killed a kid for asking Wesley where the nearest bathroom was, he knew he had to get out. There was no way he could stay and, even indirectly, be responsible for Turbo’s craziness.

After all, a ronin has no tribe.

So he struck out on his own, and he was perfectly happy that way.

Until he ran into Josh and the golf team.

And Josh? He wasn’t the same dorky kid that Wesley remembered. He carried himself with self-assurance, actually putting some  _ oomph _ into those rugged features. It was the stupidest thing ever, but Wesley found himself fantasizing about whether Josh was a top or a bottom. About what Josh’s tongue tasted like.

Of course, he kept all this to himself. And, of course, Angelica sussed it out nonetheless, the perceptive little jerk.

When she pulled him aside, he momentarily allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy once again. He thought about pulling Josh in by the back of his neck, dominating the kiss, showing Josh just how different kissing a boy was.

He shook his head. Not the time. Not with such a perceptive audience.

It was too late. He knew that he’d only confirmed Angelica’s suspicions, and that she was going to be even more insufferable than normal going forward.

Like the apocalypse didn’t bring its own fair share of hassles without this particular added bonus.

Wesley let himself drop back from Angelica and Josh. And it totally wasn’t to check out Josh’s ass, although since he was there already…

He was so fucked. And not in the way he wanted to be.


	3. Angelica

So. Obviously survival was the first priority, but getting Wesley and Josh together? Definitely a close second. She knew where Wesley stood on the whole issue. Josh was the more difficult (and thus more interesting) party.

She couldn’t be upfront with Josh like she was with Wesley. And she couldn’t exactly act like she was interested in a boy and then talk up Wesley. Josh would see through that, and she wasn’t sure she could do it with a straight face.

But there was something there, and she damn well knew it.

She watched every interaction, every micro-interaction between them. And she noticed something interesting. Since her talk with Wesley, he was being just the slightest bit more overt when he watched Josh. He was brushing against Josh just a little bit more.

And--this was the interesting part--Josh wasn’t leaning away from those touches. In fact, Angelica would swear that he was leaning  _ into _ them, just a little bit.

There was definite potential there. Now, how could she nurture it just a little more?

And then Wesley sprained his ankle, and all of Angelica’s dreams came true.


	4. Josh

He wasn’t sure when everything got so fucked, but if he had to pinpoint a moment, it was that goddamn pug.

His gangster pad had been a pretty solid setup until it was wrecked by a sociopathic mutant monster dog. By that point, most of the best places had already been claimed, particularly those places in the coveted border areas. The church had seemed like a solid option from a defensive standpoint. Too bad it was way too full of golfers.

And Angelica.

Josh had been pissed when he realized who was in the box. He probably wouldn’t have actually left her there--but he might have. He was really enjoying his solitude. While it lasted. Which it didn’t.

And then Wesley was there, looking ridiculous in his stupid kasa and talking about his bushido code,  _ again _ . Josh was almost willing to risk another apocalypse if it got Wesley to shut up. But Wesley had information on where Sam was, so Josh was stuck with him, at least for the time being.

Angelica just sort of tagged along.

And Josh had to admit that the three of them worked pretty well against the jocks. But definitely not well enough to necessitate an alliance.

Well, maybe just until he found Sam.

***

Eli. Fucking. Cardashyan.

Josh couldn’t believe that they were locked in a portion of the mall with an insane, half-Ghoulie Ms. Crumble. All while Eli made out with a mannequin on the other side of a gate.

“Goddamn it,” Wesley said almost directly in Josh’s ear.

“Fuck!” Josh said, nearly jumping out of his skin. “Don’t sneak up on a guy.”

“I wasn’t even trying to be quiet,” Wesley said with a shrug. “What’s that asshole doing over there?”

“Still making sweet love to his inanimate girlfriend,” Josh said. He immediately regretted his words; he didn’t want Eli to get any ideas. “Any luck figuring out how to get the gate open?”

“Nada,” Wesley replied, huffing in frustration. “He’s an asshole, but he’s a lot more competent than he looks. We’re locked in here pretty good.”

Josh rattled the gate, which just earned him a grin from the other side. “Sure glad that the Cinnabon’s on this side!” Eli called. “Mavis and I are doing just fine, thanks. How are things with the witch?”

They didn’t bother to tell him that the witch was just Ms. Crumble, who, aside from her general insanity, didn’t seem to pose much of a threat. Josh flipped Eli off and dropped his board to the floor. Before he could set a foot on it, Wesley, who wasn’t paying attention, was flat on his back.

“Fuck,” Wesley groaned. “What the hell?”

“Nice job, twinkletoes,” Josh said, running to retrieve his board from where it had shot out from under Wesley’s foot. Once he’d confirmed there was no damage, it occurred to him to check on Wesley.

“Doing fine, dude,” Wesley said, still laying on his back. 

Josh reached down a hand to help Wesley. Wesley immediately yelped when he stood up.

“Fuck it all!” 

“What?” Josh asked.

“My ankle,” Wesley said.

Josh knelt down and glanced up at Wesley, silently asking for permission to check it out. Wesley nodded, and Josh gingerly touched the swollen ankle. Wesley exhaled quickly and glanced up at the ceiling.

“Is it bad?” Josh asked.

“I won’t be running anytime soon,” Wesley said.

“So you’re not leaving the mall.”

Wesley shook his head. “Not until I can defend myself again.”

“Well, come on,” Josh said, slinging his arm around Wesley’s shoulders. “Let’s find someplace to put your sorry ass.”

“You’re a real gem, Wheeler. You know that, right?” Wesley asked.

“Do you want help or not?” Josh replied with a grin.

By the time Angelica and Ms. Crumble came back from wherever it was that witches spent their free time, Josh had Wesley set up in one of the beds in the furniture store. He’d snagged a TV and a DVD player and got them set up playing kung fu movies. He’d even figured out how to work the Orange Julius machine and located some frozen milk.

“Goddamn,” Angelica said. “I need to hurt myself in the stupidest way possible. Apparently it makes Josh way nicer.” She had a grin on her face that was disproportionate to the situation.

Josh blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, it was my fault,” he muttered.

“Yeah, I bet Wesley didn’t have anything to do with it,” Angelica said, rolling her eyes at Wesley, who gave her nothing but wide-eyed innocence as he drank his Orange Julius. 

“You didn’t happen to lose any body parts, did you?” Ms. Crumble asked hopefully. “I mean, if you’re not using them anymore…”

“You’re not eating anyone,” Josh told her firmly. “We’ve got to find a solution for you.”

“She needs iron,” Angelica said. 

“Like keys,” Ms. Crumble added helpfully.

“Not like keys. Like these,” Angelica said, opening her bag and pulling out tins of sardines. “We’re going to try them, at least. If it doesn’t work, she can just eat Eli.”

Ms. Crumble flashed a brown grin and nodded furiously. 

Josh had to hide his smile behind his hand. It would just encourage Angelica and Crumble, and that was the last thing he needed.


	5. Wesley

You know what’s uncomfortable? Laying in bed while you’re talking to the guy that you’re maybe-kinda-if-he’s-interested-back interested in and then your dick suddenly goes rogue. Wesley thought he’d gotten past the “embarrassing boners in public” phase of his life, but here it was back again.

It was Josh and that fucking book.

When Josh had heard that Wesley never read  _ The Hobbit, _ he’d tracked a copy down and spent a couple hours every day reading to him. Never mind that Wesley was perfectly capable of reading it himself; Josh seemed to want to do it, and who was Wesley to tell him no?

Josh got really into it. He had different voices for all the elves, but it was his voice for Gandalf that… got Wesley into a bad state. It was low and commanding and  _ just once _ Wesley thought about Josh dominating him with that voice and  _ sproing _ . Trouble city.

So he defensively started keeping a pillow on his lap. After all, Gandalf was a pretty main character, so he got to hear a lot of that voice.

Rather, he thought shaking his head, he  _ had _ to hear a lot of that voice. He wasn’t, like, enjoying it or anything.

And Josh was just, in general, around a lot more than Wesley had ever expected. Even when he wasn’t reading he routinely rolled past the furniture store at least once an hour to cast a curious gaze towards Wesley.

And none of this would be too crazy if the boy hadn’t been going nuts about trying to find Sam Dean before Wesley fell.

Wesley finally asked Josh about it, point-blank.

“I figure my best chance of rescuing Sam is with you guarding my back,” Josh says with a shrug. “If I go out without you, it’s more likely to get fucked up.”

And it was all too casual. Something was going on, but he didn’t know what. All he knew was Josh was acting all out of character while being really hot.

Wait. Scratch that last part. He did not have a thing for Josh Wheeler.

If only someone would relay that message to his dick.

***

Things finally came to a head (pun only slightly intended) with the straw incident. As mentioned before, Wesley was perfectly fine aside from a sprained ankle. Everything else was working great. Certain parts were a little too active.

But he was bored, and tired of being in bed, and he couldn’t be blamed for what happened next.

Josh had been bringing him daily Orange Juliuses as a  _ mea culpa _ for dropping his board in front of Wesley. Wesley was getting tired of the things, but Josh just looked so goddamn cute when he brought his daily offering that Wesley didn’t have it in him to tell Josh to stop.

And then came the day with the straw.

Wesley had been pretending he’d lost the use of his arms, and was trying to survive without them. He figured it wasn’t bad training for the apocalypse, and it passed the time. But the Orange Julius presented a problem.

“I’m training,” he informed Josh. “Can you just hold it up to my mouth?”

Josh rolled his eyes and gave him a disbelieving half-smile. “Are you honestly asking me to feed you, dude?”

“C’mon,” Wesley said. “I haven’t used my arms for two hours. Don’t make me break the streak now.”

“Ridiculous,” Josh said, but he was still smiling as he bent over with the drink.

Catching a straw in one’s mouth without using hands can be surprising tough, especially when someone else is holding it. Soon Wesley and Josh were both cracking up, and Wesley was playing up the antics of trying to grab the straw.

And he saw what was going to happen a moment before it did, but he felt powerless to stop himself as he leaned forward, wrapped his lips around Josh’s finger, rather than the straw, and sucked.

Josh was so surprised he almost dropped the drink as he pulled his hand back. His eyes shot to Wesley’s, and Wesley had seen desire enough to know it when he saw it. Neither one of them was sorry for what had just happened.

“I… um, I think I hear Angelica. I should go,” Josh said, not at all convincingly. “I’ll check on you later.”

“Thanks for the snack,” Wesley said.

Josh caught Wesley’s gaze again and his tongue swiped over his lower lip. Then he was gone, and Wesley was still stuck with his seemingly ever-present boner situation. 


	6. Angelica

“The fuck is wrong with you?” she asked Josh as soon as she got a good look at his ashen face. “You look like you’re half-Ghoulie.”

“Thanks, Angelica. You always know how to boost a guy’s self-esteem.” 

They were Josh’s normal smartass words, but they lacked their usual bite, as if he was just phoning it in.

“Seriously, what happened? Is Wesley ok?”

At the mention of Wesley’s name, Josh’s eyebrows went straight up and he gave her a guilty look. “This has nothing to do with Wesley. Why would you ask that?”

Oh, damn. It  _ was _ about Wesley.

“What happened?” she asked excitedly. “I need details! But, I mean, not actual details, because gross. But tell me!”

“Tell you  _ what _ ? And what’s gross? Angelica, you’re babbling.”

“Don’t pull this dumb act with me, Josh. Something happened and I want to know what it was.”

A confused look flitted across Josh’s face, and he just shook his head. Then he dropped his board and skated off somewhere else, leaving Angelica wildly curious and unhappy.

BOYS.


	7. Josh

Ok, he had to figure out what the fuck was going on. Time to take stock.

Number one, he was definitely straight. No question. He’d never been attracted to a man. 

_ (before) _

No! There was no ‘before’, because nothing had happened. He was straight, and what’s more, he was in love with Sam and he was going to find her.

As soon as Wesley was well enough to cover his back.

And while Josh had to drag out his previous thoughts, his mind took the mention of Wesley and ran with it. Josh remembered what it felt like when Wesley’s lips wrapped around his finger. He got almost as hard as he got when Wesley did it, just in remembering it. And then his mind provided him with the mental image of Wesley wrapping his lips around something else, and Josh was sprinting for the bathroom for some relief.

He pushed his pants down and pulled out his cock, working it fast, desperate for release. He closed his eyes and imagined Wesley in front of him on his knees, doing all sorts of delicious things with his tongue and lips.

Josh wondered how many cocks Wesley had sucked. He was probably really good at it. Could get Josh off fast. And that was all it took before he was spurting all over his hand.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He looked the same, but he damn well didn’t feel the same. He didn’t remember the last time he’d come that hard. Even when he’d had sex with Sam, he hadn’t exploded the way he just did as he jerked himself to the thought of Wesley.

_ Fuck _ .

Maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought.

And that was literally all it took to break down Josh’s mental defenses. He didn’t have to be straight. It was the goddamn Apocalypse--he didn’t have to be  _ anything _ . He didn’t need to live by anyone else’s rules.

And before he consciously realized he was doing it, Josh was back on his board, headed for the furniture store.

Wesley’s eyes went wide when he saw Josh striding towards him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Josh sat on the side of the bed and yanked Wesley towards him by the front of his shirt, their lips crashing together. And Wesley yielded to him immediately, parting his lips for Josh’s insistent tongue, his hand on the back of Josh’s neck keeping them close.

Josh swirled his tongue, tasting Wesley, testing what it was like to kiss him. It was a million times better than any girl he’d ever kissed. Wesley kissed him as if he was starving and Josh was food, and Josh literally didn’t think he’d ever get enough of the sensation.

Josh laid down next to Wesley, not breaking their kiss. Wesley angled so he was leaning over Josh, taking control of the kiss, and Josh was happy to just lay back and let Wesley take what he wanted. Anything he wanted.

Wesley finally broke the kiss when they were both breathless.

“Damn,” he said in a low tone. “Wheeler, you don’t mess around.”

Josh gave him a half smile and pulled his face back down again, one arm slung over Wesley’s lower back and slowly moving lower.

Who knows what might have happened if they hadn’t heard a whooping behind them. Their heads swiveled to see Angelica, her eyes wide and a ridiculously sappy smile on her face.

“Fuckin’  _ finally _ !” she yelled.


	8. Wesley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that, my loves? You want a little PWP? Well then, you're in luck (and so is Josh).

Wesley grinned as he bounced off the wall and back to where Josh was waiting, wielding a shower rod like a bo staff.

Sparring was a lot more fun than it used to be.

“Bring it!” Josh yelled, and Wesley 100% planned to. He stayed low as he ran towards his opponent. Josh tried to catch Wesley with the shower rod, but Wesley smoothly slid out of the way, sweeping Josh’s leg as he went by. Josh went down with a yell, and Wesley took full advantage, straddling Josh, their already-stiffening cocks rubbing against each other.

“I win,” Wesley said and bent down to kiss Josh. Winning had some perks; Josh was entirely at Wesley’s mercy for the next five minutes and Wesley planned to take full advantage. He kissed Josh deep, their tongues tangling together. Josh bucked his hips up into Wesley, causing both of them to groan.

“Uh-uh.  _ I _ won,” Wesley said, pinning Josh’s hands over his head. “Keep those hips still. Don’t move a muscle.”

He could feel Josh trembling with energy beneath him, and he momentarily felt bad for making Josh stay so still when he obviously needed an outlet. But to the victor go the spoils, and he couldn’t waste the time he had feeling too bad.

“Where are Angelica and Crumble?” he asked.

“Going on a scouting mission, Angelica said. They’ll be fine,” Josh replied, wriggling just a little.

“Don’t make me put you over my knee,” Wesley said in a low voice. “My commitment to non-violence doesn’t include not spanking you if you keep misbehaving.”

Josh’s eyes lit up and he let out a weak groan at that, and Wesley felt like he’d learned something very, very valuable about Josh. He spread himself over Josh, momentarily losing track of his plan when their cocks slid against one another. He regained control quickly, though, and bent over to whisper in Josh’s ear, “Do you like being spanked, Josh?”

Josh’s cock twitched against him and Wesley had his answer as clearly as if Josh had spoken aloud. “You do, don’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Josh said, and Wesley had to remind himself, once again, of just how inexperienced Josh was. “But I’d like to find out.”

“Some other time, baby,” Wesley said. “I have other plans for you now.”

He slid down Josh’s body and mouthed over Josh’s cock. Josh’s stomach muscles clenched, but he didn’t move his hips. Wesley decided he needed a reward for that and unbuttoned Josh’s pants.

“This ok?” he asked, looking up at Josh. They’d jerked each other off before, but it had been a rushed thing with hands shoved down pants. They’d hadn’t had a chance to take their time yet.

“Fuck yes,” Josh growled, tugging down his zipper to help. Wesley tugged on the waistband of Josh’s jeans only to find that Josh wasn’t wearing boxers. He glanced up, eyebrow raised.

Josh shrugged. “Seemed easier to go without than to wash them,” he said.

The apocalypse had brought a certain practicality to everyone’s lives. Right now, Wesley did not mind one bit. He pulled Josh’s jeans down under his ass, his eyes riveted to Josh’s cock. He knew a lot about it just from jerking Josh off, but this was the first time he’d seen it. Josh certainly didn’t have anything to be ashamed of in that department, and Wesley could feel his mouth literally watering at the sight.

If there was one thing Wesley loved to do, it was suck cock. He stared at Josh’s dick almost mesmerized. Josh stayed perfectly still, and when Wesley glanced up he saw Josh watching him with wide eyes.

“Anyone ever suck you off before?” he asked.

Josh shook his head silently.

Wesley grinned. Josh was a blow-job virgin? This just kept getting better and better.

“Lay back,” he said. “Let me do the work. Trust me.”

Josh nodded and let his head drop to the floor.

Wesley got to work. He traced the head of Josh’s cock with his tongue, and then licked a flat line up the underside. Josh was trembling again, and Wesley expected it to get a whole lot worse before it got better. He wrapped his lips around the tip and swirled with his tongue, savoring the pre-come that was already beading there. 

He suspected that Josh wouldn’t last long--most guys didn’t their first time--so he sped up his pace a little. He slid his lips slowly down the length of Josh’s cock until he’d taken it all. Josh groaned above him and his hips shifted. Wesley growled and pinned the hips down, which made Josh even noisier.

Then Josh’s watch went off.

Wesley worked his throat muscles and then slid his mouth all the way off. 

“That’s my five minutes,” he said. “Back to sparring.”

The look that Josh gave him was so comically sad that Wesley took pity on him and didn’t draw the teasing out as long as he’d planned. Instead, he swallowed Josh’s cock back down again, deep-throating him with considerable talent.

“Wesley, I can’t…” Josh moaned, his hand tangling in Wesley’s hair. Wesley dimly thought that Josh wasn’t doing a good job keeping those hands over his head like he was told to, but that was an issue for another time. He focused on sucking Josh’s dick like both their lives depended on it.

It was only a few seconds more before Josh cried hoarsely and Wesley felt the evidence of a job well done on his tongue. He swallowed down everything Josh gave him and then gently licked Josh’s cock clean, making sure he didn’t miss a drop.

Josh lay on the floor just staring at the ceiling. Finally, after a moment, he spoke.

“Fuck. I’m going to let you win more often.”


End file.
